


The Bond

by stharridan



Series: The Little Things [11]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs blames the bond they share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond

It's funny how Tig can delve into minds.

Chibs is never really one for nonsense – he doesn't regard Tig as a "psychic" though he may as well be one. He doesn't believe that it's the power of the mind that makes Tig so… _sensitive_ towards others.

For the most part, he may be right.

Because Chibs never saw Tig coming over to lend his body as a punching bag, and yet he does.

Chibs never imagined himself being in Tig's arms, yet there he is, Chibs' nose pressed to his shoulder.

Maybe it's the bond they share that's to be blamed.


End file.
